


Lily's Hunter X Hunter Drabbles

by youandyourlilies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandyourlilies/pseuds/youandyourlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Hunter X Hunter. Various pairings and situations. I will tag characters/couples/triggers as I add drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. action&reaction (leopika)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I'm just now posting it on AO3. Archiving my fanfics will be easier on here than on Tumblr. ouo  
> I doubt that any of the drabbles I post will have any beta readers or extensive editing (besides a quick glance over for spelling and grammar mistakes). For more in-depth stories I will make use of a beta-reader and better editing, but I don't see the point for little drabbles.

There’s a flash of red hooded beneath two eyelids, and Leorio is pretty sure he’s about to get hit.

Red. Kurapika was angry, and since there was no one else around-no one else currently kissing the only Kurata in existence-that meant that Kurapika was angry with Leorio. He wonders if perhaps he was moving too fast for the Kurata, and so Leorio begins to panic.

Swallowing back a yelp, he releases his hold on Kurapika’s hips and throws his hands up in a defensive manner. Glowing red eyes stare back at him incredulously. Leorio has come to associate the Kurata’s red eyes with fury and violence, but it’s very rare that Kurapika’s rage is focused on him, no matter how much the two annoyed each other at times. Leorio leans back with his hands still up in hopes of pacifying Kurapika.

This doesn’t work because Kurapika looks even more upset now, panting with an open-mouthed grimace. His cheeks are still flushed, making his eyes stand out in the dark even more than usual.

“Wh-what’s wrong…?” Kurapika manages gasp out. Leorio just shakes his head.

“I should be the one asking you that,” he mumbles in retort. Leorio’s mouth twists uncomfortably as he frowns and shifts to move away further, propping a hand against the floor for support. Kurapika doesn’t move from where he straddling Leorio’s waist and is practically vibrating, unbearably hot where their two bodies touching. The Kurata blinks in confusion.

Kurapika opens his mouth to say something before snapping it shut as realization dawns on him. He moves a quivering hand up to his eyes while Leorio watches him cautiously.

“Are they-?”

“Yeah. Um. I-Look, I’m really sorry if I made you mad, and we can stop if you want to, I-I just would really appreciate if you would punch me or something because I honestly didn’t mean to piss you off-“ Leorio’s ramblings were cut off by a long, embarrassed groan. Kurapika’s face had gone completely red from blush and he covers his eyes shamefully.

“I-I’m not mad, you dolt,” Kurapika bites out, letting his head sink down. Leorio stares at him, letting this information sink in. If Kurapika wasn’t angry, then why were his eyes now glowing the signature red of a furious Kurata? Wait. Leorio thinks back to the first time Kurapika had explained his clan’s unique eyes and remembers that Kurapika didn’t say that his eyes only turned red when he was angry. Just…excited.

“Oh.” Leorio scratched his neck. Kurapika’s head was down and he was fidgeting up a storm right there on Leorio’s lap. It was amusing and adorable the same time and Leorio felt a rush of affection for Kurapika as he moved forward to cup the boy’s face in his hands.

“Don’t-“Kurapika began, but Leorio ignored him and brushed aside the Kurata’s hands. Kurapika’s eyes were still a bright red and he averted his gaze. The blond tried to scowl, but the effect was lost in his flushed face and furrowed eyebrows. Kurapika glanced back to see Leorio staring back at him and so he closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to will Leorio away by sheer willpower.

Leorio decided not to say anything. Saying something stupid might cause Kurapika to actually get angry, and that wasn’t the mood Leorio was trying to go for here. So instead he leaned into the blond and dropped a kiss onto both of Kurapika’s eyelids.

Kurapika almost instantly relaxed and sighed into the kisses. Red eyes opened slowly and he graced Leorio with a small, shy smile.

By the end of the night, Leorio was considerably less guarded around red eyes.


	2. All Hallows' Eve (gen ot4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ashkashi on Tumblr, who wanted the main four in costumes.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never celebrated Halloween before.”

  
It was comments like these that made this night kind of grating to Killua. Being the doofus that he was, Leorio couldn’t help but taunt Killua despite the number of times Kurapika had nudged him and told the idiot to be quiet.

  
‘You’ve met my brother, do you really think we celebrated holidays in my family?’ was one of Killua’s earlier retorts, but that was difficult to say through the plastic fangs in his mouth, so he had resorted to tossing pumpkin gunk at Leorio whenever the older boy bothered him. It made Killua feel better seeing the orange guts and seeds slide down Leorio’s previously smug face.

  
“Why don’t you pay more attention to your own pumpkin instead of pestering the kids,” Kurapika interjected, trying to glare at Leorio from underneath the brim of the witch’s hat he was wearing. The stare would have been intimidating under the eerie lighting of the lanterns that hung over their table, but the hat chose to slip down and cover Kurapika’s face again, ruining the effect. Leorio proceeded to snicker at his friend’s misfortune until Gon sidled over and slapped a pair of cat ears onto the older boy’s head.

  
“You took off your ears again, Leorio! How will anyone know what you’re supposed to be without them on?”

  
“That’s whole point,” Leorio mumbled, face flushed. It was Kurapika’s turn to chortle under his breath as he turned back to carving his pumpkin. Gon grinned, green face paint cracking from duress. He wasn’t a very scary zombie, but then again Gon was only scary when he wanted to be. Or maybe Killua was just biased.

  
“How does this look?” Killua held up his finished Jack O’ Lantern and waggled his eyebrows. “Pretty scary, right?” The cuts were jagged and the scowl it wore looked more like a goofy smile. The eyes were small triangular slits, and everything was very unsymmetrical.

  
Gon smiled. “Absolutely terrifying!”


	3. A School AU (killugon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School AU for misdre on tumblr. Unbeta'ed as usual so beware!

They first met in the principal’s office. 

A rainy Tuesday morning had turned into a serendipitous convergence when two boys waited in the stiff plastic chairs in a quiet hallway. Gon wasn’t a stranger to the principal, but he wasn’t an outright troublemaker. Most of his misdemeanors were unintentional, such as accidentally causing too many injuries in gym or saying something that inadvertently insulted the teacher. He couldn’t help it really, Gon had a habit of acting with thinking first. 

Killua on the other hand was a bit of delinquent. He skipped classes, got into a lot of fights with other kids, mouthed off to his teachers, and his uniform was always a mess. The boy didn’t have any friends, save for his siblings, because the other students were too scared to talk to him. Not that Killua wanted to make friends with the other kids. He was a loner by nature and he didn’t necessarily want someone to weight him down. 

Unfortunately for Killua, Gon took one look at the other boy’s bruised face and decided the biggest delinquent in the middle school was the perfect friend for him.

“What’re you in here for?” Gon whispered conspiratorially, as if they weren’t allowed to be talking. Which they weren’t really, but it wasn’t like there was anybody monitoring them at that moment. Killua quirked an eyebrow and replied at normal volume.

“I punched some kid, not sure who.” Gon’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

“Really? I’m only here because I accidentally knocked someone’s teeth out while playing dodgeball!” he said, still whispering. He leaned in closer to Killua with an expression of wonder on his face. “Why’d you punch that kid?”

Killua scooted away from Gon, starting to feel uncomfortable. “I-It’s none of your business! I don’t need a reason to beat someone up!”

Gon frowned. “You don’t strike me as the kind of person who’d punch someone for no reason…” Killua glared at the other boy.

“Yeah, well you don’t know me very well, do you?” he snorted, crossing his arms and looking away from Gon. As far as he was concerned that little conversation was over, but Gon had other plans.

“I could get to know you, if you want,” Gon said, finally speaking in a normal tone of voice. Killua whipped his head back, eyes locked on Gon’s with an intense stare. “If you want to, I could be your friend.”

“What,” Was all Killua managed to say, fidgeting uncomfortably. Gon grinned and scratched his cheek rather bashfully.

“You seem pretty cool, so maybe we could hang out sometime! I’m free today after school. We could go hang out at the park or something!” Gon began to chatter on, bouncing ideas off at an amazing pace. Killua stared dumbfounded at him. Who the hell was this kid and why was he trying to befriend Killua of all people. Finally after some time of Gon’s ramblings, Killua interjected with a incredulous, “Are you crazy?”

“Naw, I’m pretty sure I’m normal,” Gon said, shrugging. Killua had never before felt the urge to bang his head against a wall then he did at the moment. Massaging his temples Killua muttered, “No, I’m sure you’re crazy. You gotta be if you want to…”

“Gon, the principal is ready to see you.” The school’s secretary narrowed her eyes at the boys, silently chastising the two for talking when they should have been sitting in silence. Gon jumped up and smiled at Killua before he went into the office.

“Let’s meet up at the gate after school is over! Y’know, if we don’t have detention.” Killua could only nod numbly as he stared after the other boy, mind swirling from the strange encounter.

He had a feeling that Gon would be a hard person to shake off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f;akdsjf and now I have too much inspiration for this AU help


	4. kinkmeme fill: kissing practice (killua/kurapika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for the hxh_kinkmeme on dreamwidth. The prompt called for onesided!killua-->kurapika kissing practice:
> 
> "i know, i know, it's the cheesiest prompt in the world but i'm dying here. killua having a huge crush on kurapika and trying to find any excuse to kiss them, and kurapika going along with it under the condition that killua knows this is entirely platonic/professional/what have you. killua pretends to totally understand but is pretty much a blushing stuttering wreck by the end of the lesson.  
> bonus points for non-binary kurapika with they/their pronouns, but he/him is also fine if the writer prefers."
> 
> Unbeta-ed and really short!

Killua doesn’t expect Kurapika to agree to his request. Killua is a good five years younger than them. He knows right off the bat that they would never agree to “help him practice kissing”, but Kurapika just side-eyes him with an uncertain expression and then shrugs. “Sure, why not?”  
The circuits in Killua’s brain fizzle out as it tries to process what Kurapika had just agreed to. “Wait, what? Really?” He stares dumbfounded at Kurapika, mouth agape.

Kurapika’s brow furrows. “Yes. You’ve expressed your concern over your inexperience multiple times this week. If it’s bothering you that much, I’m willing to help you. But-“ They hold up their pointer finger in a swift motion. “We can only do this if it’s strictly in a platonic nature. No strings attached. Understood?”

Killua swallows. The lump in his throat lodges itself halfway down and he feels breathless. “Understood.”

Sighing, Kurapika sets down the book they were holding and remove their reading glasses. They motion Killua to come closer and he slides over on the couch. His knees shake and his hands are hot and sweating. Kurapika smells like grass and vanilla. Killua wants to bury his face in the crook of their neck but he abstains and twitches as Kurapika moves their hands to his neck.

“Don’t be nervous,” they say, puffs of breathe ghosting across Killua’s cheek. He wants to reply that he isn’t, but Kurapika presses their mouth to his before can. It’s a gentle peck at first and Kurapika moves away after a moment. Killua follows him in an unconscious movement and flushes. A hot feeling boils over his neck and stomach. Kurapika just chuckles and kisses him again, this time with their mouth open. A tongue pokes at Killua’s lips and he opens his mouth in surprise. He suppresses the squeak bubbling up in his throat and tries to match Kurapika’s motion. Their tongue moves over Killua’s teeth and he bumps their noses together trying to imitate the action.

Kurapika’s hands tangle themselves into Killua’s hair, pulling and kneading. Killua gasps and moves his hands over Kurapika’s. His palms are slick with sweat now and they slip over Kurapika’s. He feels awkward and nervous. Both are emotions he’s not fond of and Kurapika seems unperturbed by the whole situation. Killua’s heart is racing under his chest. He wonders if Kurapika’s is racing too. He wonders how Kurapika learned to kiss like this. He wonders if he’d rather thank the person who taught Kurapika or kick their ass.

Feeling bold, Killua nips at Kurapika’s lips. This draws a pleasing noise from them. Killua moves towards Kurapika’s ear with the intention of drawing more sounds out of Kurapika’s mouth, but they choose that moment to pull away. Kurapika’s breathing is heavier than normal and they have a slight blush across their cheeks, but otherwise they seem unruffled. Killua on the other hand feels like a blushing wreck.

“That wasn’t half bad for someone who has no experience,” Kurapika says, lips quirked upward.

Killua blinks and licks his lips. His mouth is dry and he has a sinking feeling that their practice session is over. “Uh…I g-guess you’re a good teacher then.”

Kurapika snorts and flicks Killua’s nose. “In that case, I say you’ve graduated. Congratulations.” They ruffle Killua’s hair and stand up. “Your teacher is going to see what Leorio and Gon want for dinner. I’ll be back.”

Kurapika walks away and Killua can’t help but stare at their retreating back. He figured that maybe kissing Kurapika would get his infatuation out of his system. Instead the pit in his stomach aches with a reinforced ferocity and Killua wonders how the hell he’ll get out of this mess.


End file.
